Lyonal Sunfist
Summary Lyonal is the last living member of the Sunfist bloodline, an ancient bloodline dating all the way back to the first Elves, the Sunfist were a clan of warrior elves prestigious in pyromancy and swordsmanship, renown for their deadly prowess, and their magical blood, long blessed by the Goddess Eldari, everlasting with the strength of the sun itself. Lyonal is an outlier in his bloodline as, unlike those before him, he outright refuses to worship any of the Gods, and despises them, as well as his ancestors. He's much like his father when Tacitus was younger, short tempered and headstrong, though his blood is imperfect and branches off of the blood that ran through his ancestor's veins, indirectly and irreversibly mutated by his Father, ending the bloodline for good. Appearance and Personality Lyonal 'is reminiscent of nordic men; tall, burly, and ginger. His rich hair color gives him a rather great charm; contrasting with his emerald green eyes, and holds an often serious expression, similar to something Dwayne Johnson would carry. His hair reaches down to his mid-back and is sometimes strung up into a pony-tail or other designs to make it less of a nuisance, though he refuses to cut it shorter than it is. His facial hair is kept neatly trimmed but still lightly visible, and he has tattoos across his torso. Mostly symbolic tattoos, something a druid would be fond of, to pay respects to nature. His skin is, despite being in the sun all the time, a paler color, due mostly to his genetics. He has a deep voice; though not too deep, something smooth but masculine, a relaxing voice that makes for enjoyable conversations, or even just listening to him talk. Lyonal is, disappointingly, sort of an asshole. He cares little for others aside for himself and the forests around where he lives, and the animals within. He isolates himself from others for the most part and tries to live his own life, but also despises assholes and people who go out of their way to fuck over others, and will make sure they know how he feels about them if he sees someone in the act of being a dickhead. Lyonal also despises ''Dark Magic, and will pursue people who use it regardless of their relation to him. Likewise, he also hunts down Vampires, Werewolves, and Undead, for he sees them as unnatural abominations to nature. Lyonal has mild anger issues, and is headstrong in many cases. Personal Statistics '''Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Lyonal Sunfist Origin: ElysiumRP, Chapter 2 Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Half-Elf Date of Birth: March 22nd Birthplace: Whitegrove, Fei Weight: ~200lbs Height: 6'0 Eye Color: Light emerald green Hair Color: Ginger Hobbies: Taking hikes, tending the woods around his cabin, physical exercise of any kind. Values: Lyonal has no current core values, his main goal right now is just to live out his life comfortably. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Tacitus Sunfist (Father, Hatred), Glaslowe Thratstein (No relation, Hatred), Elden Church (Only liable heir to its leadership, Hatred), Preacher Black (No relation, Hatred), Eldari (Ancestor, Indifferent). Previous Affiliation: No 'previous' affiliations Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Lyonal can channel the innate magical power of his unique blood to perform spells such as Ohm or Radiant Aura, his blood naturally dissolves and purifies itself against natural poisons and venoms (though, if the poison/venom is enhanced by or originates from magical means, then it may bypass this immunity), has physical characteristics above what most humans can do due mostly to his blood and extensive physical training-as well as his lifestyle, immune to holy magic and incapable of being infected with lycanthropy or vampirism due to his Blessed Blood imbued with the light of the goddess Eldari long ago when the first of his bloodline were born. Attack Potency: 9-A (Has gone toe to toe with a Giant, check Feats for more information) Speed: * Attack Speed: Mach 0.5 (Using spells such as Ohm which release an omnidirectional burst of force) * Combat Speed: ~16m/s * Reaction Speed: At least Mach 6645 (Carried over some of his father's senses due to blood, though he does not have the reaction speed of his father. Lyonal was able to react to and just barely dodge an electron bolt, check Feats for more information) * Travel Speed: ~35mph, comparable to a wolf. Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, was able to support the weight of an elephant's foot, holding it up as the elephant had tried stepping on him, and could push back the elephant with it's one foot. Striking Strength: At least 'Wall Class', as he was able to-while mildly enraged- punch through brick walls, with a solid enough punch. Durability: Around Large Building Level, Lyonal was able to take a lightning bolt to the chest and survive with only minor bruising across the impact point and some light burns. His body's most notable feature is its resilience. Stamina: Peak Human, the special blessed blood running through Lyonal's veins enhances all of his physical features, and offers a greater natural pool of stamina, letting Lyonal exert himself longer and harder before becoming fatigued. Range: Can reach up to 3 meters with his only spell, Ohm, an omnidirectional force blast. Otherwise, extended melee range using an axe or other melee weapon, but anywhere from tens to hundreds of meters by throwing his axe or melee weapon. Standard Equipment: A reinforced lumber axe, modified to be used in some combat situations, but is also used to fell trees and cut firewood. Intelligence: Moderately intelligent, as he is the son of the most powerful sorcerer in the verse, but knows only one spell and mostly rejects the outside world, isolating himself to the forests, gravely limiting what he can know. But, he is dangerously skilled in melee combat. Weaknesses: Magic (has very limited ability in magic), over prideful or over wrathful, Dark Magic has a greater effect on Lyonal (anywhere from 1.01x to 5x the normal effect, depending on the dark magic), and has a strange phobia to bananas. Will also often reject help from others, even if he needs it. Feats: * When facing against his father Tacitus in a spar, a bullet of electrons was fired at Lyonal- which he reacted to, and just barely dodged, though it grazed his arm (shot at center mass), and was fired at him from 12 meters away. * Smote by his father Tacitus as punishment for reckless actions, though the bolt of lightning (natural, summoned from the sky) didn't do that much damage to Lyonal, only leaving a light bruise on his chest, with minor burns that went away a couple minutes later, untended to. The bruises, on the other hand, lasted for only half an hour. * Raced a pack of hungry wolves, who were trying to eat him, and matched them long enough for them to give up, and stop chasing him. * While traveling through a jungle, a wild elephant (estimated at around five thousand pounds) had been startled and tried to step on Lyonal, provoking his reaction- catching the foot of the elephant, and pushing it back enough to give him enough time to turn and run away. * Hiking the great hills around the city of Thratlinburg, Lyonal came across a twelve foot Giant that was estimated to weigh a ton and a half. He had fought and defeated the Giant, with some bloodied bruising and damage taken to himself, but ultimately beheaded the territorial beast. Incredibly resistant to physical harm and magic, the Giant was still bested and beheaded by Lyonal's axe. * While angrily working his way through a forest fire to find the pyromancer responsible, he went through great fields of flames and experienced much heat, but didn't seem phased. Sweating, naked, but for the most part unharmed by the fire. Key: Natural State Note: Lyonal has an actively progressing story; new additions to feats, weaknesses, powers and abilities, equipment, and any other snippet of information will be made when necessary. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Ohm: Ohm is a special spell that requires Lyonal to draw a sigil with his blood; it is quick to draw and easy to cast, once the sigil is drawn he can slam his hand into the sigil while stating 'Ohm' aloud to release a powerful omnidirectional burst of force, capable of throwing back a 250 lb man two meters onto his back. It has also been used to deflect/redirect projectiles such as arrows or thrown weapons. The strength of the force does not weaken the further out it gets; but simply stops three meters out, creating a sphere around Lyonal. * Radiant Aura: Lyonal can ignite the power of his blood to gain a short lived boost to his physical statistics, that can go anywhere up from 1.01x to 2x their base. At full power (2x), the boost can last for five minutes before fatiguing Lyonal, and at its lowest power (1.01x) it can last two hours before fatiguing Lyonal. This ability is not so secretive; as upon using it, the veins in his body give off a dim glow through his skin. Other Notable Victories: -None Notable Losses: -None Inconclusive Matches: -None Trivia